


Заметки на манжетах

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Silly, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Миссис Хадсон обратила внимание на заметки.
Kudos: 4





	Заметки на манжетах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cuff Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279866) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



Впервые увидев карандашные заметки, миссис Хадсон подумала, что её всё ещё больной жилец болен сильнее, чем она думала. Достаточно того, что доктор делал заметки на манжетах рубашки − весьма неряшливая привычка для джентльмена − но такие странные, случайные!

− Прошу прощения, миссис Хадсон, − сказал доктор Уотсон, когда она упомянула об этом. − Я делал заметки для одного из дел Холмса, и у меня не было под рукой бумаги. Это дурная привычка, оставшаяся со времён моей медицинской школы, которую я снова подхватил на марше, когда служил в армии. Я постараюсь, чтобы это не повторилось.

Миссис Хадсон поймала его на слове, испытав некоторое облегчение от такого приземлённого объяснения. И всё же это продолжало происходить в случайные моменты времени. По мере того как миссис Хадсон лучше узнавала своих жильцов, она поняла две вещи.

Во-первых, доктор Уотсон был гораздо более склонен писать на манжетах рубашки, когда испытывал какое-то физическое или эмоциональное напряжение, и особенно склонен к этому, когда у него заканчивались деньги. Видя заметки в течение недели подряд, она понимала, что ей лучше быть начеку, если она хочет получить свою арендную плату вовремя. Несколько слов тут и там − ничего откровенного, всегда вежливого − в адрес доктора Уотсона и мистера Холмса творили чудеса, как и приготовление некоторых любимых доктором блюд. Полный желудок казался ключом к тому, чтобы доктор Уотсон сохранял спокойствие, физически и финансово.

А во-вторых, когда она видела действительно странные слова или фразы на манжетах рубашки, ей стоило потратить время, чтобы самой принести поднос с любимым печеньем доктора и немного подбодрить его поболтать. Чаще всего её приглашали присесть. Как только он видел её уютно устроившейся в кресле, потягивающей чай из чашки и грызущей печенье, доктор Уотсон начинал говорить. Без сомнения, миссис Хадсон будет чрезвычайно увлечена последним приключением, которое вдохновит доктора на написание рассказа, будь это одно из самых захватывающих дел мистера Холмса или нелепости одного из пациентов доктора Уотсона. У этого человека был настоящий дар рассказчика.

А возможность услышать истинную правду, стоящую за рассказами, которые в конце концов попадали в журналы и журнальные статьи, или любопытные факты, которые так и не были опубликованы − ну что же, это стоило того, чтобы отскрести несколько графитовых пятен.


End file.
